


Audited By Love

by iloveromance



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Annie Spadaro reluctantly gives IRS agent Jimmy Callahan (David Hyde Pierce) a part in the musical "Cats", she regrets it immediately & must find a way to tell him the truth about his lack of talent. But when he confesses his feelings, can she admit the truth about her own? (Episode: "Caroline and the Cat Dancer").





	1. Chapter 1

As Old Deuteronomy sang his closing speech to the other cats, Annie Spadero couldn't help but cringe. She'd tried hard not to look out at the audience, but her eyes continuously went to the rows and rows of empty chairs that should have been filled with fans of the long running musical. After all, who didn't love seeing Cats at the Winter Garden Theatre on Broadway in New York City?

Apparently hundreds of people.

But sadly when the show opened one act before, every seat was filled. That is, until Jimmy Callahan came on stage. Now she shuddered to think of how many (or in this case how few) bodies would be left by the time the final bows were taken. She had no doubt that there were probably more people in the cast than were actually sitting in the audience!

She sighed, thinking of the IRS agent that had made her life a living hell.

Why couldn't she have found a different IRS office? One that employed senile old ladies instead of young, arrogant men who complained about everything and still managed to find something wrong with her taxes? So she didn't keep records of her finances. Who did? It wasn't like it was the crime of the century!

But to Jimmy Callahan it was.

The applause, which usually thundered throughout the building was drowned out by boos and hisses. Clearly the audience hated it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that hurling objects at the cast members was a sign of disapproval.

But then again, Jimmy wasn't like other cast members. He was... strangely cute in a way, with his blonde hair and blue eyes...

Damn...

Well, she just thanked God he was virtually unrecognizable with his makeup, but once her boss caught wind of this... horrible cast member who somehow managed to find his way into the show, she was sure that her career was over and she was even more sure that she'd never find another role anywhere in New York, on or off Broadway.

Damn that Del... And Charlie was even worse! All she wanted was for them to pretend to give Jimmy an audition because he promised her that she'd never have to pay taxes again.

She could just imagine it... never having to pay taxes on anything for the rest of her life. She could move into a huge condo (after she found a husband-and it wouldn't matter if he was richer than she was. Well, not much anyway.), and take trips to Paris, London and practically anywhere else. The thought made her heart race with excitement.

But her plan backfired in a big way. After the audition (and boy it was the worst display of acting and singing that Annie had ever seen!), instead of saying "Thank you very much, we'll call you!" Charlie (the idiot that he was) freaked out and told Jimmy that he got the part! Even Del was horrified! Only an idiot like Charlie would find it remotely enjoyable.

And so against her wishes, she dragged Jimmy to the Wintergarden Theatre where he insisted that he didn't even need to rehearse the lines, for he knew every line and song by heart.

Amazingly he was right.

But she shouldn't have been surprised. The man was completely deranged, freaking out about being passed over for an office with a window. And anyone who bothered seeing Cats thirteen times was definitely in need of psychiatric help! Even she hadn't seen it that many times and she was in it!

She feigned a smile and bowed, praying that no one noticed her. But she didn't really have to worry, because there were so few people that she had to strain to hear the applause. As the curtain closed she breathed a sigh of relief and began pondering where she could buy a New York Times at this hour and begin scouring the employment section. But once the review came out in tomorrow's paper, she'd be lucky to find a job as a waitress in the sleaziest restaurant around.

She was just about to head to her dressing room when she spotted a very familiar face adorned in black and white makeup and wearing an orange and black cat costume.

Oh no...

"Annie! There you are!" he cried, rushing toward her.

"Jimmy..." She replied through clinched teeth, as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Wasn't that magnificent? The excitement, the freedom, the music... the dancing! Why... I've never felt such a rush of... satisfaction in my entire life! Do you have any idea how long I've been dreaming of being in such a spectacular Broadway show? And not just any show... Cats! The TS Elliot masterpiece composed by the brilliant Andrew Lloyd Webber!"

"I can imagine." She said with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"You can't possibly imagine how happy you've made me, Annie! And I intend to fulfill my promise!"

She swallowed hard, trying desperately to remember whether or not she'd agreed to sleep with him. She certainly hoped not.

"Um... what promise was that, Jimmy?"

He gently squeezed her shoulders and smiled. "You'll never pay taxes again! So when's our next performance? I can guarantee it will be even better than this one, although I don't see how that's possible! And I owe it all to you!"

"Uh yeah... Jimmy... about that..."

"Yes, Annie?"

She swallowed hard.

Oh God...

"Jimmy, I-."

Before she could finish he turned around and gasped. "Oh look! Some fans are waiting for me! I'd better get out there and start signing autographs! I don't want to disappoint them!"

"Jimmy-."

He returned his attention to her and smiled. "I'll never forget this, Annie. And there's something I need to tell you. Something... I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

"Uh oh... Don't tell me I owe more back taxes... Jimmy, you promised!"

"This has nothing to do with that." He said, somewhat reassuringly.

"All right, then what is it?"

He stared into her eyes, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Annie Spadero, I think I'm falling in love with you."

She barely had time to react when his lips were on hers for the most incredible kiss she'd ever experienced.

This was definitely not part of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Even as she stood there gazing into space, she could feel Jimmy's lips on hers.

"Annie, what in the hell was that?"

She turned to find herself face to face with Helen (also known as Jemima) who in addition to her costume was wearing an appalled expression.

In situations such as these, Annie knew it was best to play it cool; act completely innocent. Hey, if it worked with men, it would surely work on a grown woman in a cat costume!

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, Annie. Right." Helen said sarcastically.

"Really... I don't have a clue-."

"I'm talking about him!" Helen shouted.

Annie's eyes followed Helen's pointing finger until her gaze landed on the object of her cast mate's annoyance.

And what an object it was.

Still wearing his cat costume and makeup, Jimmy stood backstage chatting happily with a small girl and her mother. The girl looked ecstatic and Annie was amazed that she recognized the child's face so easily.

It was the same little girl who sat in the audience, singing along to the familiar songs. And now that Annie thought about it, that happy face was one of the few in the absurdly sparse crowd.

When she looked back at Jimmy, Annie couldn't help but smile. He really did have a fan. She watched them for a long moment, ignoring everyone else around her.

"Annie, are you alive?"

Startled by the gentle force of Helen shaking her, Annie blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What?"

"I said Are you alive? Because you sure don't look it!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? O-Of course I'm alive! I'm breathing ain't I?"

"You tell me, Annie. Because the way you're staring at that guy over there suggests otherwise. You look like you're in a coma!"

Annie's face flushed and she was suddenly glad that she'd kept her makeup on.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered.

"Right, Annie. Right. Well, since you're so clueless, let me fill you in. I'm talking about him."

Once again, Annie found herself looking at Jimmy. And when his gaze met hers, he smiled and blew her a kiss. Instantly she looked away, ignoring the way it made her feel. The nerve of him!

"Wh-what about him?"

"What's he doing here?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"God, Annie, do you realize how many times you've said that in the last five minutes? What's going on?"

Annie sighed deeply. "All right, if you must know, Jimmy is my IRS Agent. He's completely deranged!"

That part was true enough.

"Um, yeah. I can see that, but what's he doing here? I know that it's pretty much impossible to know everyone in the cast but I think I would know Skimbleshanks! He is a major character! So why have I never seen him before? And oddly enough no one else seems to recognize him but you! I don't even know this Jimmy person's last name!"

"Callahan" Annie finished without thinking.

"I see..."

Immediately Annie began to panic. "Y-you do?"

"Annie, I've seen you do some sneaky things before but this is by far the lowest! Giving one of your one night stands a part in a musical that he has no business being a part of?"

Annie's eyes widened in mock horror. "You think I did this?"

"Well, you're the only one who seems to know who this Jimmy Callahan is!"

Annie threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, fine! You got me! It was my fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who put him in the show."


	3. Chapter 3

"You did this?" Helen asked her eyes as wide as saucers. "But Annie you're not qualified to hire anyone! You're just a cast member!"

"HEY! I am not JUST a cast member! I happen to be Victoria, the graceful dancing cat! I have a dancer's body! Just ask-."

She stopped short, horrified at what she was about to reveal. Her horror was accompanied by her increasing heartbeat as she remembered Jimmy's words;

"I should have known you were a dancer. You have a dancer's body. Lithe and wiry, leaking of sexuality."

And casually she changed the subject... sort of.

"I-I didn't mean that I hired him! It was supposed to be a joke. He-he's my IRS agent."

"So?"

"So... so... I... uh... when he called me to his office for an audit on my taxes, he couldn't believe it when he found out that I'm in Cats. And he didn't just get excited, Helen. The man completely freaked! He's seen our show thirteen times! I mean who does that?"

"A lot of people, Annie! It's a classic! But just because someone's a fan doesn't mean you have to give him a part! An IRS agent? I think you're the one who's deranged!"

"Come on, it's not that bad-."

"Not that bad?" He's horrible!"

Annie swallowed hard and stole a glance backstage, ignoring the feeling of disappointment that came over her when she realized he was gone. It was a feeling that she quickly tried to will away, with little success.

Quickly, she tried to think of something to say; anything that would make Helen leave. The woman was ten seconds from causing a nervous breakdown. And it wouldn't be the first time.

"J-Jimmy's not horrible, Helen. He's just... a little inexperienced!"

"A little? How can an IRS agent possibly have any experience at all in theatre, dance or drama? And how did he learn his lines so quickly, not to mention the dance moves? But come to think of it, his performance pretty much speaks for itself! And I wish it would have had laryngitis!" Helen screamed, causing several pair of eyes to look in her direction.

"Fine, he's horrible. But he's an IRS agent, Helen! Not a Broadway star!"

"His name's not even in the Playbill, Annie! Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

Annie feigned innocence. "No... Well, I mean you know how long those things take to come back from the printer! Why, just last week there was a picture of Justin Morris as Rumpleteaser!"

"So?"

Now Annie was really annoyed. The woman seemed obsessed with the word so. But she supposed it was better than Helen's usual obsession, which was... well... Helen.

"So, Helen? So? In case you've forgotten, Justin Morris was fired months ago! Remember that huge scandal?"

"No..."

"Th-the huge scandal! It was all over the New York Times! God, doesn't anybody read the paper anymore? I should tell my friend Caroline. She is the creator of Caroline in the City. You know, the cute cartoon, next to Peanuts?"

"I hate cartoons!" Helen spat.

"Fine, you hate cartoons! But I swear I'm telling the truth!" She lied. "Don't you remember? He was fired for doing it backstage with Meredith... otherwise known as Jennyanydots! Can you imagine anyone doing something like that?"

Helen crossed her arms and glared at Annie with narrowed eyes.

"Besides me." Annie relented. "And anyway, the audience hardly noticed his performance!"

"You must be completely blind because you must not have noticed the way the theatre cleared out so quickly!"

"I-."

"Look Annie, you'd better find a way to get rid of this Jimmy Callahan and fast! If the boss sees him, we're all out of a job. Do you have any idea how long I've worked to get this gig? It was my dream to be on Broadway and now I'm here! And Annie Spadero, you may think you're the queen of the Cats, but believe me, if you screw this up, you will pay! So either you get rid of that jackass or I will!"

Without another word, Helen stormed off leaving Annie alone with her unsettling thoughts. But she wasn't alone for long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Annie."

She turned, somewhat relieved to find that she was staring not at Jimmy, but at her best friend.

"Oh… Hey Caroline. So… What did you think of the show?"

Caroline smiled nervously and turned to Del and Charlie; the three of them wearing the same nervous expressions. "Oh well, it was… um… Del? Charlie? What did you think?"

Del cleared his throat. "You were great, Annie. Outstanding, amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, you were great, Annie." Caroline echoed, glaring at Del and Charlie. "What did you think, Charlie?"  
"Great, great. Annie." Charlie said.

Annie meanwhile was fuming. "Damn it, I wasn't talking about me! I was talking about Jimmy!"

"Oh man, he was awesome!" Charlie shouted, causing several heads to turn, including those of Caroline, Del and Annie.

"Charlie!" Caroline hissed.

"What? He was amazing, Caroline! I'm so glad that we hired him!"

Annie threw up her hands in disgust. This was getting worse and worse by the minute. She started to say something in protest but she felt two arms wrap around her and a pair of soft lips touched her neck. The sensation made her turn in surprise and she found herself staring into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Jimmy…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said with a smile. "It's just that you're so beautiful, I can't seem to keep my hands off of you!"

Annie blushed deeply. "Jimmy, come on! People are watching!"

"That's never stopped you before!" Charlie pointed out. He grinned at Jimmy who only had eyes for the woman next to him the cat costume. "Usually Annie has guys crawling all over her! Sometimes, literally!"

"Charlie!" Annie yelled, feeling strangely embarrassed. The old saying really was true. The truth hurts.

Daringly she turned to look at Jimmy and laughed nervously. "Don't mind him, he's just-."

"A godsend." Jimmy finished.

All eyes turned to Jimmy in disbelief. But Charlie beamed with pride. "Me? A godsend?"

"Yes, are you kidding me?" Jimmy said enthusiastically. "Because of you, I finally know what it's like to be a star!"

"What's he doing here?"

To Annie's horror, she looked up to find Helen glaring at her.

"Helen, what a nice surprise!"

"I thought I told you to get rid of him!"

Annie swallowed hard. "Um, right. You did. Jimmy, I think there's someone waiting for you in your dressing room" She lied.

"Another fan?"

She shrugged, feigning innocence. "Could be!"

Jimmy turned to leave but then paused to face her. "Oh. I forgot something."

"You did?"

As before, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, a kiss that was better than the first.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Jimmy-."

"Have dinner with me!" He shouted as he turned and ran.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me, Annie! Tomorrow night! I won't take no for an answer! I'll pick you up at seven!"

"But how-."

"I know where you live, remember?" He shouted, blowing her a kiss.

When Jimmy was gone, Annie stood in the midst of her friends, feeling their stars. But she didn't dare look at any of them.

"I'm warning you, Annie. Get rid of him or else!"

"Hey!"Caroline snapped. "Don't talk to my friend that way!"

Annie's eyes widened. "Caroline!"

"I'll talk to her any way I please!" Helen retorted. She stormed over to Annie, pointing a finger. "If you don't get rid of that pathetic excuse for a man, then I'll have get rid of you as well!" Without another word, she turned and left.

"How dare she talk to you that way!" Caroline said.

"Oh, it's …"

"Well, can you blame her?" Del scoffed. "He was horrible! Oh my God, did you see him? I mean how could you not? And I can't believe that people sat through that crap!"

Annie was strangely perturbed by Del's insults. "H-he wasn't that bad!" She stammered. "After all, it was his first performance! And he knew all of the lines!"

At this, Caroline burst into laughter, falling against Richard. "Not that bad! Yeah, right! In his dreams! He needs to be put out on the street!"

Now all three of them were laughing in hysterics. Annie would have been laughing along with them, but it just seemed wrong.

"God, I can't believe he asked you out on a date!" Caroline said. "You'd have to be nuts to say yes!"

Annie stiffened. "Right… I would."

"He seemed really sure of himself, didn't he?" Del pointed out. "Or at least in the dating department."

"Give him a break; he's an IRS agent, not a Broadway star!" Annie shouted. "And so what if he asked me out? It doesn't mean that I have to accept! I mean, it's a free dinner, right?"

"If you say so." Richard shrugged. "But I think you're nuts!"

"Look, it's just one lousy date!" Annie reasoned, wondering why she was so adamant about defending Jimmy of all people. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words." Richard said. "I think it was Vincent Van Gogh who said, and I quote …"

But Annie wasn't listening to Richard. She was listening to the feeling of uneasiness that came over her. This was crazy, right? It was just one date. And after their date, she'd never have to deal with Jimmy Callahan ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God, here comes my favorite part!" Caroline sighed, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Annie tried to concentrate on the tiny television, where Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn were engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever seen?" Caroline sighed, barely able to take her eyes off of the screen. But Annie was constantly checking her watch.

"Oh God, Annie. You can't even imagine…. Annie? Annie? ANNIE!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Annie looked up sharply. "Huh?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Oh… I just…"

"Are you late for something?"

Annie swallowed hard. "No, I…"

Caroline picked up the remote and paused the movie, glaring at her friend. "Come on Annie, out of with! What's going on?"

Annie rose from the sofa and feigned a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just… I promised I'd call my ma."

"What? Now?"

"Um… yeah! You know she gets!"

"But you hate your mother!"

Annie's mouth fell open in mock horror. "I most certainly do not!" She lied "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the six hours you sent over here last week crying g after the fight you had gotten into with your mother on the phone., you said, and I quote, I never want to speak to that b-."

"Beautiful woman." Annie said, cutting Caroline off. "That's what I said. Beautiful woman. And it was all a big mistake!"

"Mistake? Mistake?" Caroline yelled, pacing the floor. "Annie, she told you that she wished you'd never been born!"

Annie cringed at the hurtful memory, but she quickly pushed it away. "Look… I have to go, all right? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Annie-."

Safely in the hallway, the door slammed behind her. She hated lying to her friend, but Caroline would never understand. Who goes out with their IRS agent, much less meets them for so many reasons after work? Well, Annie would, but that was before….

She swallowed hard and looked at her watch. There was no time to think about what was happening here. She had more important things to do, like get ready for her date. He would be arriving soon and her heart did a crazy flip in her chest, wondering what he would look like when she opened the door. He was bound to look different.

And miraculously she found herself smiling again. With any luck this evening would be magical and one she would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie looked into her full-length mirror once more, agonizing yet again about her choice of outfits. In her turquoise dress with white stripes and the huge wide belt that cinched her tiny waist, she looked amazing….

Amazingly like a circus clown!

God, what was she thinking, buying this hideous dress? No wonder it had been in the back of her closet for ages! But it was on sale and who was she to pass up a bargain of any kind? However, the most disturbing question of all was why did she even care what she looked like? It wasn't as though she was going out with someone whom she was attracted to. The thought was completely….

She wasn't attracted to Jimmy Callahan at all… she wasn't! But even as she had the thought, she couldn't ignore the warmth in her chest. She was only going on this date because he'd insisted. Well, actually it was more than insistence. It was borderline threatening! And now his words came rushing back:

"Have dinner with me, Annie!" he'd pleaded. "Tomorrow night! I won't take no for an answer!"

But the thing she remembered most of all was that kiss….

Oh God… if he was that affectionate in public there was no telling what he might do when they were alone. It was true that she thought nothing about sleeping with a man she barely knew and her reputation was… well…. She didn't want to think about her promiscuous reputation.

Besides, even if she did have second thoughts, she couldn't back own now. If she tried there was no way she'd be able to-

The knock on her door nearly made her jump out of her skin and her heart leapt in her chest. What was wrong with her? And why was she so nervous? It was just a date that would surely be the worst of her life.

And at a loss for what to do, she stood frozen in her living room. In mere minutes her life was going to change, for better or for worse.


	7. Chapter 7

The knocking came again, followed by the muffled, frantic sound of Jimmy's voice.

"Annie, are you there?"

The sound was barely audible but it was enough to make her think of his sweet smile and his deep blue eyes. His blonde hair that looked so soft and his lips that were sweet, soft and warm and…

Oh God… this couldn't be happening.

"Annie, please open the door!" he shouted. "You're scaring me! Are you okay? I-I have my ear pressed to the door and I can hear movement, but I don't know what's going on! I-please open the door! Look, I understand if you've changed your mind and don't want to go out with me, it's all right. It wouldn't be the first time I've been dumped before the first date, but if you'll just give me a chance, I-."

As he chattered incessantly, she walked to the door and turned the lock. When it clicked into place, she thrust the door open, trying to ignore how handsome he looked.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry but I'm afraid-."

But she barely had a chance to finish her sentence before she was swept into his arms. The gesture stunned her and she gasped, which in turn caused him to hold her closer. And at that moment there was nothing else she could do but to put her arms around him and rest her cheek against his sweater vest. She could feel his staggered breathing along with the racing of his heart as the pleasing scent of his cologne wafted under her nose. She'd never felt this way before… no one had ever made her feel so safe.

And the craziest thing of all is that she wanted the feeling to last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few moments she drew back, albeit reluctantly, and gazed into his eyes. "Um… Jimmy… what are you doing?"

But he only smiled and embraced her once more. "It's all right to be afraid, Annie. Believe me; I have plenty of clients who come into my office day after day, terrified beyond belief."

Annie was shocked, not by his comment but by the fact that she was actually interested in what he was saying. How was that possible? Why should she care about some idiot IRS clients?

"Who would possibly be afraid of you? You're just an IRS agent!"

The question made him fidget nervously and the smile left his face. Immediately she realized what she had done. She'd cheapened him and suddenly she was ashamed of herself.

"Right… An IRS agent." He repeated. "Well… You'd be surprised. The IRS has a terrible reputation, I'm afraid! People come in expecting us to take their money, but that usually isn't the case at all! I love the look on a person's face when they learn that they're getting a refund! It's glorious! It's sadly few and far between, however. But it does happen, occasionally!"

She stared at him in confusion. He was vastly different now than he'd been when she was at his office. Gone was the stern demeanor, replaced with sweetness and softness. And it was becoming harder and harder to resist.

"Jimmy, I-."

"Oh right… I've gotten carried away when I'm supposed to be comforting you. Now where was I?"

"What?"

He gathered her into his arms once more, his breath warm against her neck. "You're frightened." He said softly. "Please don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

His hand moved gently up and down her back, soothing pain inside of her that she didn't know existed. How could this be happening? And how could someone who was clearly so wrong for her make her feel so wonderful?

Suddenly it was the easiest thing in the world to return her cheek to the softness of his sweater vest as he held her close.


	9. Chapter 9

She was so deep in thought that she almost forgot where she was. But when she opened her eyes, it came back to her immediately.

"Jimmy…"

He sighed and rubbed her back once again. "I'm sorry you're hurting, Annie. If I had known, I would have bought a bigger bouquet of flowers."

She lifted her head in surprise. "Flowers? But I don't see any-."

He gasped in horror. "Dear God!"

"What's wrong? Wait! Jimmy…where are you going?"

But he was already rushing out of the apartment. In confusion she opened the door and peered into the hallway, where he was rapidly pushing the button for the elevator. "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

He disappeared into the elevator, leaving her standing in the hallway completely confused. Her confusion turned to annoyance as she stood for several minutes, alone.

"Great! I've been stood up by that jerk! The nerve of him!"

She returned to her apartment, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook. "Forget about him!" she screamed to the empty apartment. "He wasn't that great anyway and I have plenty of men whom I can call, or my name isn't-."

The door opened suddenly and she turned to find him standing before her, rushing to catch his breath. But it was the enormous bouquet of flowers in his hand that grabbed her attention. "My God… Jimmy…what is that?"

He smiled brightly and handed her the flowers. "These are for you!"

The bouquet was so large that she could hardly hold onto them and he immediately shifted them in her arms.

Confused she stared at the wide array of flowers. "I don't understand… There are so many…What in the heck are these?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled, pointing proudly at each flower. "I'm so glad you asked! Well there are, of course, Dandelions, but we also have Tiger Lilies, Cat's Tail, Red Lion, Lion's Tail,Leopard Flower, and Tiger Claw. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Um… yeah, but…"

She was more confused than ever before and she couldn't fathom why he would have chosen so many varieties of flowers that she never knew existed. This guy, although sweet, considerate and very generous (three traits that she required in a man) was also, to say the least…. Very, very strange.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you like them?" He was asking now as he took her hand in his. "I picked them out especially for you!"

"Oh, well that's nice Jimmy, but… Tiger Lilies, Dandelions, Tiger paws…"

He chucked softly. "That's Tiger claws, dear. Oh, I have a lot to teach you about flowers named after cats, don't I?"

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Flowers named after-."

"Cats." He repeated. "You do understand, don't you?"

She nodded absently, although she didn't have a clue what was going on. "Sure…"

His smile disappeared, followed by a look of worry. "Um, we'd better get going or we'll be late for our dinner reservation and-." He froze, looking her up and down. That could only mean one thing… he'd finally noticed her outfit.

"Oh God… what is it? What's wrong?"

He said nothing but instead continued to stare at her.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress! It's hideous! But to be perfectly honest, I really didn't' care what I looked-."

His hands were in hers and the stunned expression on his face faded into a smile, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Wh-why are you looking at me that way?"

"Annie…"

"Yes, I'm Annie. You know, Annie Spadaro? The woman you called out of the blue to tell me that I'd been audited? I don't even really know what that means except that I'm going to end up broke and-."

"I would never let that happen."

His seriousness made her laugh. "And why is that? You're the IRS! It's your job!"

"Correction, I was the IRS. Now I'm a star! And the reason you're not going to end up broke is because I'm going to take care of you! And the reason I'm going to take care of you is because I love you!"

His words, as insane as they were, caused her heart to still and then beat at record speed. "That's impossible, Jimmy! You barely know me! But if you do… love me like you say you do then tell me! Why are you staring at me?"

"You're stunning. That dress…. Your hair… your perfume… You're absolutely beautiful."

Amazingly her cheeks flushed and she couldn't understand how someone could say she was beautiful in what she was wearing.

"Jimmy that's crazy! This dress... It's hideous! Who wears turquoise and white stripes anymore? And this belt… it's so last year! I mean turquoise…"

"It brings out the color of your eyes."

"But my eyes aren't blue, they're.."

"Your eyes are like pools of diamonds and that dress is stunning. It shows off your dancer's body."

The words were completely sappy but her hand went to her heart as though they were the most romantic words ever spoken.

At her dizzy far-away look he offered her his hand and smiled. "Shall we?"

As they walked out of her apartment and headed for the elevator, she had no idea what was in store for her, but she knew that she couldn't wait to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie couldn't ignore her beating heart as they walked out of the building and to the street. "Well, here we are." Jimmy said. "It's not much, but-."

Her mouth fell open at the sight of the sleek automobile parked against the curb. "Jimmy… is this your car?"

He laughed softly. "Like I said, it's not much, but it gets me where I need to go; mainly to work and to and from Mother's house."

"Y-you have a BMW?"

He unlocked the passenger door, smiling as he waited for her to climb inside. "Well, I wanted something better but the IRS only pays so much. I hope you find it to your liking."

I do like… Annie said to herself. I like it very much. She ran her hand over the luxurious leather seat cushion thinking of her own beat-up bad-model year Toyota and she was strangely embarrassed.

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked, as though reading her mind. "If you don't mind my asking."

Her eyes widened at his uncanny ability to read her mind. "Oh… Well, it's nothing like this. It's hardly worth mentioning."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it softly. "Everything about you is worth mentioning."

Once more she was rendered speechless as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. How was he doing this… managing to lull her into this strange world that she knew nothing about? A world of men who actually cared and, dare she say it, make her care about them? As he stood at the side of his car fumbling with his keys, something inside of her made her lean over and unlock his door. When he opened it and climbed in, he stared at her in what could only be described as astonishment.

"What's wrong?"

"You unlocked my door for me."

"Yeah? So?"

"Annie that's… the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Well, except for your selfless gesture in getting me a part in Cats. I can't thank you enough for that."

She swallowed hard, her breath catching in her throat as he leaned to kiss her.

"But I'm sure going to try." He continued, causing her further confusion.

"Huh?"

"To make it up to you."

The familiar guilt of what she had done came over her and she knew that she should just explain the whole situation about how the audition was a joke, but when she looked into his…. Beautiful blue eyes, she just couldn't do it. Damn, what was wrong with her?

"So what do you think of my car?" He was asking now.

"Oh it's… It's great; really great. I love the interior."

"It is nice, isn't it? Top of the line… the best! Mother said that I've been working so hard that I earned it and I have to say that I agree with her. It's nice to be rewarded for a job well-done. Although…"

"What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. We'd better get going."

"All right. Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, it's this great place I found, not too far from here. Trust me, you'll love it!"

She had learned a long time ago never to let those words intimidate her. She'd stopped trusting men eons ago, but somehow she felt that she could trust Jimmy. And it felt… nice. Once again she looked around at the Black BMW's luxurious brown interior. She could never aspire to a car like this, even if she were to finally get the part of Victoria, the white cat whose solo dance began the Jellicle Ball. It was a coveted position to be sure, but the increased paycheck still wouldn't be enough to cover her bills let alone a car like this.

"Annie?"

She blinked, surprised to hear his voice. "Huh? What?"

"You were deep in thought. May I ask what about?"

She couldn't tell him the truth, which was that she, Annie Spadaro, felt like a failure compared to him. And so she simply smiled. "Oh, I was just thinking about how hungry I am."

"Say no more Miss Spadaro! I know just the place!"

"Oh, I can hardly wait." She said, truly meaning it. Her heart raced with excitement as he pulled the car away from the curb and started down the street. "I can't imagine where you'd be taking-."

She froze when he pulled in front of an all-too familiar building and stopped the car.

"Jimmy, what are we doing here?"

He laughed out loud. "What do you think we're doing here? This is our destination! You did say you were hungry, right?"

"Right… but Jimmy… this place…"

"It's wonderful, trust me, okay?"

As he took her hand to help her out of the car, she started at the sign feeling more awkward that she could ever remember. This date…. The one she actually had started to look forward to… had just taken a turn for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

Annie stared at the restaurant's neon sign. "Um, look Jimmy… Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

He paused and turned to look at her, the smile disappearing from his face and then dropped his gaze to the ground. "Oh… I see. I suppose I have been a bit pushy, insisting that you go out with me. I-I'm sorry about that. But I really like you, Annie and when I like someone-which isn't very often-I tend to go a bit overboard. No wonder I'm alone most of the time. If you want to leave, I'd be glad to take you home. I just…. Wanted to show you that there's more to me than just my IRS employee persona, but perhaps that's all I am. Come on. I'll take you home."

Her heart went out to him; this strange, handsome man who was trying so hard to win her affection. Even though she wasn't sure of her feelings, if she had any feelings for him at all, something inside of her felt for him. Sure he was different and not at all her type but maybe that was a good thing. He wasn't even Caroline's type and that was saying a lot, but she found herself strangely drawn to him. And the sad look on his face pulled at Annie's heart strings; strings she had no idea existed. Her hand reached for his, surprising them both and when he looked into her eyes she was compelled to speak.

"Jimmy, it's all right. It's not you. A-and I- I don't want to go home. I'm sorry for acting like a total bit-."

His fingers on her lips stopped the swear word before she could say it. "Please don't talk about yourself that way, Annie. You're not a…well, what you said."

She smiled at his boyish innocence, they way he couldn't even bring himself to say the so-called swear word and she couldn't help blushing. "I-I'm not?"

Slowly he moved closer, reaching out to brush a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "No, not at all. You're wonderful."

Once again he managed to make her feel loved. How was that possible? "Jimmy..."

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said for the second time. His hand still in hers, warm and soft, tugged gently, coaxing her to go with him but she stayed right where she was, smiling shyly. "I-I don't want to leave." She said, startling herself. "I-like this…. being with you."

She stared at him in disbelief while he stared at her in the same manner. "Y-You do?" He was asking now. "You really want to be with me?"

She took a deep breath and smiled… a genuine smile. "Yes."

Even though she was still apprehensive about his choice of restaurants, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him, no matter where they were… even here, at Remo's.


	13. Chapter 13

He seemed stunned by her words and couldn't hide his smile. "Are you sure? Because we can go anywhere you like… anywhere at all, just name the place! Money is no object and-."

"Jimmy, just relax! This is fine! I'm sorry I got so freaked out before. It's just that…"

"What?"

Annie looked around nervously, wondering what Remo would say when he saw her with Jimmy. The IRS agent certainly wasn't the first man she'd come to his restaurant with and he definitely wasn't the only one she would go home with, but-

Her body grew numb with disbelief. Oh God, had she really suggested, even to herself that she was planning on going home with this guy? The thought made her dizzy and she was suddenly aware of his hand on her forearm steadying her swaying body. "Annie, are you all right? Do you need a doctor?"

She looked at him in a daze. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine… thanks. I was just…"

"You must be famished. Please let me buy you dinner. I hear this place has a wonderful four cheese Alfredo lasagna that is to die for! No other restaurant in the world has anything close to it, except maybe in Italy, and if you want, we can go there instead. I-." He stopped, gasping in horror at what he'd just said. "Dear God, what is wrong with me? I didn't mean to imply-."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand once more. "It's okay. I know what you meant. And about this lasagna dish?"

"Alfredo lasagna!" he shouted theatrically as though it was his own creation. And the drama of it all made her laugh. "I hear it's wonderful!"

Her stomach growled and her mouth watered at the thought of eating her favorite dish (of all of the menu items at Remo's how had he chosen her absolute favorite-the one that Remo told her that he'd created just for her? The one that proved to be so popular that it was quickly made a regular menu item?) And she grinned at him.

"That's funny… I heard that it's a wonderful dish too!"

He offered her his arm. "Shall we go to dinner, Miss Spadaro?"

She giggled at his gentleman-like formality. "Absolutely, Mr. Callahan!"

Together they headed toward the entrance of Remo's and she was filled with excitement once more.


	14. Chapter 14

When they walked inside, Annie's apprehension returned. As expected they were greeted by Remo and she immediately turned her head, trying to avoid the restaurant owner's gaze. As she did so she couldn't help looking at her surroundings. The small Italian restaurant smelled heavenly of herbs and spices, most of which were found only in Italy. Nothing but the best for Remo, he always said. And she'd heard the phrase repeatedly.

This restaurant was like a second home to her. She'd come here almost nightly with Caroline, Richard and Del, and even more often with her dates… the ones that were usually one night stands; two or three if she was lucky. Now the idea that she'd had so many one night stands with so many different men actually sickened her but she shoved the reality from her mind. What was done was done and there was no changing that. Instead she concentrated on her surroundings, and the fact that somehow her hand had found its way into Jimmy's once more.

Although the restaurant looked exactly like it had the last time she'd been here, and every time before that, tonight it felt different.  
How was that possible? It had the same small wooden tables covered in trademark red checkered table cloths, white lace curtains, flickering candles that bounced light off of the caramel colored walls and suddenly she knew… the dim lighting created the most romantic atmosphere imaginable; one that made her heart flutter with eagerness.

It was funny that she'd never noticed how incredibly romantic her favorite restaurant was. And the really crazy thing is that she would have had to have been a fool to miss it. Maybe that was precisely the point. She had been a fool, chosing the wrong men for the wrong reasons, which would explain why she'd been alone for most of her life.

At that moment she felt a warm weight on the small of her back and she turned to find Jimmy starting at her in concern once more. But it was the way the candlelight shone on his face that struck her the most. He was even more handsome than before. The thought made her swallow hard and she found it difficult to catch her breath.

Once more he was looking at her with concern and she had the craziest urge to cry. No one had ever cared for her like this before… or even at all.

"Annie, are you sure you're all right?"

"Uh huh..." She nodded, blotting her eyes with the handkerchief he handed to her. "Thanks." She held out the handkerchief to him but he merely smiled and gently pushed her hand away. "You keep it. I want you to have it."

"Oh… but-."

"I have plenty."

Crazily she blushed again, touched by the ridiculous gesture. Get a grip, Annie. This isn't a gift! It's just his stupid handkerchief and he probably doesn't want to carry it around with your disgusting tears all over it. And why are you crying anyway? This is just a guy whom you're never going to see again and definitely aren't going home with!

"Oh shut up!" She yelled. She was barely aware that she had spoken out loud until she saw the smile disappear from Jimmy's face. "Okay… I'm sorry I was just-."  
Horrified, her hand touched his forearm. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you. I was… Never mind. Um… do we have a reservation or…"

"Of course! You have to at a place like this!" He said in the same dramatic tone as before. Boldly he stepped up to the host stand. "Table for two please!" he shouted, bringing Remo to the stand. "I have a reservation for two under "Callahan!"

"Ah, welcome to my restaurant! Remo's!" Remo said loudly. "I hope your dining experience will be superb, Mr.…."

"Callahan!" Jimmy repeated. "Jimmy Callahan! And this is my incredibly beautiful date, Miss Annie Spadaro!"

Remo held out his hand, taking Annie's hand in his. "Pleased to meet you, Miss…."

Annie smiled nervously, suddenly embarrassed. "Hi Remo."

And then finally Remo's eyes widened at the sight of the woman he knew so well. "Annie, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think she's doing here?" Jimmy snapped. "She's on a date! With me!"

"With you?" Remo repeated. "That's impossible! You're… wait a minute… you look awfully familiar!" Remo said. "Aren't you…"  
"Jimmy Callahan, Sir!" Jimmy said proudly.

"Mamma mia!" Remo shouted, slapping his forehead in disbelief. "I know you! You're my IRS agent! You audited me for no reason at all! Do you have any idea how much you-a cost me in taxes? I almost had to close ze restaurant! You're crooks! All of you! You should be ashamed of yourself! You-."

"Remo, he's not just an IRS agent!" Annie said, suddenly feeling the need to defend her date.

"Right, he's a crook and a thief too!"

Surprisingly, Jimmy looked defated and he lowered his eyes once more. "Um... Annie? Maybe you're right. We should go somewhere else."

"No, Jimmy. I don't want to go anywhere else!" She shouted. "You went to all this trouble to make these reservations and we're going to stay whether Remo here likes it or not! And by the way Remo, crooks and thieves are the same things! Didn't they teach you that in Italy? " Annie snapped. "And Jimmy is neither of those things! He's kind and funny and really smart and… Oh God… why am I doing this? Um… the point is we're just here for dinner so do you mind?"

Daringly Annie glanced at Jimmy to find him smiling at her in gratitude.

And it was only natural that she smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

Remo's eyebrows rose at Annie's outburst and he looked around nervously as though making sure his reputation was intact. And then he laughed in the same nervous manner, his hands trembling as he produced two burgundy menus and placed them under his arm. "H-how many in your party?"

"Two, Remo!" Annie snapped, her thick New York accent coming through loud and clear. "Do you see anyone else here?"

"Um… no, I don't." He admitted. "But…"

"Just get us a table, Remo!" She shouted.

"The most romantic one you have!" Jimmy chimed in.

A smile crossed Remo's lips. "AH, zen you two are in a romance, no?"

"No." Annie said firmly, but she quickly corrected herself when she saw Jimmy's smile disappear. She didn't want to hurt him again. "I-I mean… we're on a date of sorts, so if you don't mind…"

"Very well… Right this way." Remo said. He ushered them around the small restaurant until they came to a table that was so secluded, Annie had no idea it had even been there. She started at the small, dark space in disbelief. "Remo… Where… I mean how…I-I mean where did this table come from?"

Remo chuckled, most likely because the question was so stupid. "It's been here all along, Annie! I'm surprised you haven't noticed it by now!"

"Well, of course she hasn't noticed it… Um, Remo, is it?" Jimmy laughed in a surprisingly mocking manner. "It's her first time here!"

At this, Remo let out a laugh that caused every head in the restaurant to turn.

"What's so funny?" Annie demanded.

"Mama Mia!" Remo exclaimed. "Annie Spadaro, you of all people should know that this isn't your first time here! You're a fixture in my restaurant! I've lost count of how many times you've come in here with your friends and even more times that you've left with some mystery guy, but most often with Del and Richard and Charlie!"

Annie's face burned with embarrassment. Damn him for bringing up her sordid past, even if it was mere days ago. And as she suspected, Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise. "Annie… who are Richard, Charlie and Del?"

Her face flushed even brighter and suddenly she was ashamed of what she had done; the fake audition which had landed him a role in Cats that he cherished more than anything in the world… and it wasn't even legal! Damn that Charlie for hiring Jimmy in the first place!" She was about to fabricate an excuse to the best of her ability when she saw Jimmy looking at her thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Del….Charlie…. Del…. Those names sound so familiar! Why can't I… Oh WAIT! Now I know! Of course! Charlie and Del! I owe them my life! How could I have forgotten?

If I hadn't auditioned for Cats, I wouldn't be here right now with you! Annie Spadaro, I owe you even more!"

"But I didn't-."

Jimmy moved toward, so close that their lips were almost touching and as he moved closer, he froze at the sound.

"AHEM!"

They looked up to find Remo scowling at them, causing Annie to laugh nervously. "Um… we'd better sit down." She reached for her chair, but Jimmy moved past her pulling the chair out to allow her to sit. Annie was so stunned by the gentlemanly gesture that she could barely think. No man had ever-

"Your menus, Mr. Callahan, Ms. Spadaro." Remo said, shoving the large burgundy menu in front of her face.

But to the surprise of Remo and Annie, Jimmy pushed the menus away.

"Thank you Remo, but we won't need these!"

"And why is zat? Mr. Callahan?" Remo demanded with a hint of unmistakable annoyance in his voice.

"Because, in addition to a bottle of your finest wine, Annie and I will each have an order of your Alfredo Lasagna!"

Remo's eyes suddenly lit up. "An excellent choice for both of you! I'll be right back!"

Remo took two menus from them, leaving the couple alone at the secluded table. Annie looked around, amazed at how secluded it really was. If it weren't for the fact that Remo was so attentive, she doubted that anyone would know that they were even there. And suddenly she felt very self-conscious.

She stared at him across the table, her heart fluttering when he smiled at her. His face was incredibly handsome, the way the candlelight flickered upon it. And before she realized what was happening she reached for his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

She wasn't sure how long they sat at the small, intimate table; staring at each other as though they were a couple of lovesick teenagers. It was crazy. She wasn't lovesick and she certainly…

Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly she could barely breathe. She wasn't even sure exactly where she was until she felt Jimmy softly squeeze her hand, bringing her back to the present. The gesture made her gasp in surprise and she found that she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You're deep in thought." Jimmy said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." She replied, stunned by the sound of her voice. Had she really said-

He smiled warmly and rubbed his thumb across her skin, sending soft vibrations through her body. "Annie, I can't tell you how touched I am to hear you say that. And it's only fitting because… I've thought about you constantly since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Perhaps even longer."

"Jimmy…"

"It's true, Annie. You're the woman I love. I've loved you for as long as I ca remember."

"But we just met a few-."

"I know, but do you believe in fate?"

She said nothing… having no idea what to say. And instead forced a smile. But inside her stomach was swirling with nerves. She'd never experienced this much nervousness with a man before even in moments of deepest intimacy. "Jimmy, I-."

"Your wine, Mr. Callahan."

"Thank you Remo." Jimmy said taking the wine bottle from him. "Your service thus far has been outstanding!"

Amazingly Remo's face flushed at the compliment. "Well, thank you, Mr. Callahan. I hope this wine is to your satisfaction."

Jimmy popped the cork and sniffed it before letting Remo pour him a taste of the wine. Like one of those wine experts she'd seen on the PBS cooking shows, Annie watched as Jimmy sniffed the glass and then swirled the liquid around in it, finally taking a sip. "Excellent!"

Remo smiled and poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Annie. "I'll be back momentarily with your meals." He said, bowing as though Annie and Jimmy were royalty.

The sight made Annie laugh. "That Remo… always such a kidder!"'

But Jimmy wasn't amused by her attempt at humor. "Annie, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you'd been here before."

"No, it's okay, Jimmy. It's fine. I-I didn't mean to freak out. And I'm sorry about…. Well… I'm sorry."

His hand squeezed hers and he smiled. "Stop being sorry. The fault is mine."

"But Jimmy-."

He held up his wine glass, indicating for her to do the same. "I propose a toast!"

"Oh… all right."

"To the most beautiful woman in New York City, someone whom I will treasure for as long as I live. I love you, Annie."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. What could she possibly say? She almost melted with relief when Remo appeared with two ceramic boat shaped dishes. "Here we are …. The specialty of the house, Alfredo Lasagna! Or as I like to call it-."

Annie held up her hand, preventing him from saying anything more. "It's okay, Remo. We get it!"

He nodded, most likely wondering why she was acting so strange. And frankly even she didn't understand her strange behavior. But luckily he didn't question her further. Hungrily she dug into the layers of cheese, Alfredo sauce and flat pasta noodles releasing a puff of steam and the most heavenly aroma imaginable. The scent made her mouth water and she eagerly brought the forkful of Alfredo Lasagna to her mouth. But to her stunned amazement, Jimmy's hand gently pushed her fork away.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Well…. That dish is hot!" he explained.

She rolled her eyes, once again wondering what she was doing on a date with this… maniac. "Of course it's hot, but what's the big idea-."

Jimmy moved closer and took her hand in both of his bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Annie. It's just that… I panicked. I didn't want you to burn yourself…those beautiful lips... I-."

Annie's heart leapt in her chest and she swallowed hard, fighting the strange urge to cry.

Jimmy was delusional, untalented, insane, and most of all, not her type…. So why did he have to be so completely wonderful?


	17. Chapter 17

Annie couldn't help staring at Jimmy as he took a bite of his Alfredo Lasagna and sighed contentedly. "Oh my heavens! That's magnificent!" He shouted. "That is the most wonderful dish I have ever eaten! How is yours, Annie?"

She smiled, secretly wishing that she could tell him that Remo had put the Alfredo Lasagna on the menu just for her, but instead she remained silent. There would be plenty of time to tell him later, or so she hoped. It was then that she noticed that he was staring at her, his fork now lying on his plate. "Annie, what's wrong? Don't you like your food?"

Eagerly she took another bite. "I love it. It's wonderful. I order it every time I come…. Here." Her voice trailed away in embarrassment, for she knew that he was still upset over bringing her to a restaurant that she'd been to numerous times. And his next words didn't surprise her at all.

"I should have known that you come here often with your friends or… or boyfriend." Jimmy said quietly.

"Jimmy, I-I don't have a-."

"It's all right." He said sadly. "It is close to your home. Oh how I wish I had picked another restaurant! One that you had no idea existed so that you could have a new experience. But I doubt that anything could taste better than this. Here, try it!"

She laughed when he offered her a forkful of Alfredo Lasagna from his own dish "Jimmy, we're eating the exact same thing! How is yours possibly going to taste any different than-."

The food was in her mouth before she could speak any further and the taste was like an explosion on her tongue. It was even more mouthwatering and incredible than her dish and she was certain that Remo had prepared the dishes exactly the same. But something was different. "Oh God… that's amazing!" She blurted out, as though she were having a one night stand with a guy instead of sharing a pasta dish. "It's even better than mine!"

"Really?"

Feeling giddy, she scooped up a piece of her own Alfredo Lasagna and popped it into his mouth, laughing when eh the same reaction as she had. "Incredible!" he shouted. "How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know!" she laughed. "But here… try some more!"

Again she shoved the forkful into his mouth and he in turn did the same with his own fork. After feeding each other in a way that she hadn't done since she was a kid, she realized she hadn't had this much fun in years.

Soon their plates were empty and they were content to stare at one another, sipping their wine and exchanging smiles. And it was because of the wine that she began to feel more relaxed and more comfortable being out on a date with her IRS agent.

Or perhaps it was another reason entirely.


	18. Chapter 18

They sat at the secluded table at Remo's Italian Restaurant, drinking wine and talking for what seemed like hours. The subjects varied, usually focusing on random topics; things that to most people made no sense at all, but somehow they both found reasons to laugh. And during a brief lull in the conversation, Annie found herself wanting to know more. She smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me about yourself."

The question surprised her more than he and he gratefully obliged, telling her about his childhood, his family and how he came to be an IRS agent. And she hung on his every word, listening intently to the boring, uninteresting details. But there was one thing in particular she simply had to know. "Jimmy, how did you become interested in Cats?"

Instantly his eyes lit up and he began telling her in detail about how he'd discovered the musical by accident, noticing the huge billboard in Times Square when he was visiting New York City for the first time after graduating from college. The billboard, plastered with the familiar and classic black background, white letters spelling out C-A-T-S and yellow cat eyes with tiny dancers advertised the new Andrew Lloyd Webber musical in all its glory! It was 1982 and it was unlike anything I'd ever seen!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I immediately rushed over to the Wintergarden Theater and bought tickets for the first show possible… full price mind you. Oh, I could have gotten them at the TKTS booths that are prominent in Times Square but this seemed too spectacular not to splurge! I couldn't afford it of course, but I didn't care! I couldn't believe my luck! An honest-to-goodness Broadway musical, based on my all-time favorite book!"

Annie's eyebrows rose. "Favorite book?"

"Yes! Old Possum's Guide to Practical Cats by the master, TS Elliot."

She stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"T.S. Elliot! The famous-." He gasped in horror, dramatically placing his hand on his chest. "Dear God, how can you not know who TS Elliot is? He's absolutely brilliant! I owe him tremendously for changing my life!"

Annie's eyes narrowed then. She'd definitely heard that line before… Jimmy had spoken it earlier. Perhaps he wasn't the sweet man that she'd perceived him to be, but she supposed it was par for the course.

It was a fact of life. She had no luck with men, no matter how hard she tried. And she definitely tried. They either saw her as someone who was great in bed (if she was lucky, which wasn't very often), or someone who was completely dense. Suddenly she wasn't sure which hurt worse. Sure, she had a reputation for one-night stands (one in which she would never be able to live down) but there had to be something more… something real. She wanted true love… the kind that lasts forever. The kind that lasted longer than 24 hours, anyway.

And it scared the crap out of her, for she never wanted true love before.

Unexpectedly tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks, but she didn't see the point in brushing them away. She'd never find that kind of love… the kind she wanted so desperately and the reaction inside surprised her… because it hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

"So I walked into the Wintergarden and was handed a program. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew it had to be spectacular!" Jimmy was saying. "It didn't take me long to find my seat but I could hardly sit still, anticipating the show to begin… and begin it did. That music… that glorious opening music! It was like a breath of fresh air! And then as the cats began to emerge from their places, my heart stopped. The stage drama, the costumes, the music and the sets that looked so realistic simply took my breath away! I was caught up in the moment and the lives… or nine lives… of the cats… Grizabella, Rumpleteaser, Duteronomy, Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees…"

He droned on and on, telling her things she already knew… things she lived night after night, but when he stopped talking suddenly, she knew he was looking at her. She could feel it, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Annie! Annie, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied. "I just…" Her voice trembled as she downed another glass of wine, which immediately went to her head, making her dizzy. His fingertips were on her chin, gently turning her toward him, and when their eyes met; his blurry image was one of pure astonishment. He rose to his feet, his hands locked behind his head as he paced back and forth.

"Dear God, I've made you cry! How could I have been so stupid? How could I do this? I'm such a jackass!"

"Jimmy, no-."

"But those tears… REMO! CHECK, PLEASE!" Jimmy yelled, sending the restaurant owner scrambling to the table.

"Yes, Mr. Callahan?" Remo asked.

"We need our check please! Right away!"

"Is something wrong? Oh my…"

Jimmy moved away from the table so quickly that Annie rose to her feet as well.

"What's wrong?" Remo was asking now.

"Um… well, Annie isn't feeling very well, so I thought I'd take her home." Jimmy lied.

Remo gasped in horror. "Oh no! Mama Mia! It's not ze food, is it?"

"Remo, it's nothing!" Annie said. "Just relax! It's just-." She felt Jimmy's hand slip into hers and he began coaxing her toward the door.

"Come on Annie, let's get you home!"

"But Jimmy-."

He stopped and sighed; turning slowly to face her while Remo looked on. "Annie, I hurt you. And I don't ever want to do that again. I think it's best if we end our night early."

Amazingly her heart sank at the idea of leaving him before she was ready. "But Jimmy.."

He swallowed hard, offering her his arm and reluctantly she followed him out of the restaurant, glancing helplessly at Remo who seemed just as perplexed as she.


	20. Chapter 20

Even with the close proximity of her apartment building from Remo's the drive seemed to take forever with the heavy silence that hung in the air. Jimmy's mood was definitely different; hurried and almost forced, worlds away from the sweet demeanor he had possessed earlier that evening. And now the way he was driving with erratic, jerking movements scared her. She could see her knuckles turning white as she grabbed the door handle hanging on for dear life. She knew he would never do anything to jeopardize her safety, but now she had to wonder. If she said anything his temper was sure to blow, but her conscience refused to let her fears go unnoticed.

"Jimmy, what's wrong? Why are you driving so fast?"

"I'm not driving fast!" He lied. "I'm just-."

She gasped as the bright headlights of an oncoming car came into view. "Jimmy, look out!" She screamed as he slammed on his breaks, narrowly missing the car. They were thrown foreword and had they not been wearing their seatbelts …. She shuddered at the thought. The car jerked into place and they sat still for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath while Annie tried to still her racing heart. But she couldn't take any more of this. Her hand trembled, barely allowing her to open the car door and she slammed it shut, shaking the whole vehicle. She walked away from the car, no longer caring about the traffic buzzing around them. She was mere feet from her apartment and perhaps it was best just to go home on her own. Tears streamed down her face, making it difficult to see and she walked at a pace that was faster than normal. She just wanted the comfort of her own home, away from everything and everyone. The night had been completely ruined and she wished she knew why.

"Annie, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, painfully aware of Jimmy's hand on her shoulder and the deafening sound of cars whizzing by on the busy street.

"Annie, thank God!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

She whirled around, fire in her eyes. "No, I'm NOT all right, can't you see that? Damn it, what in the hell were you trying to do, kill us both? I thought-oh never mind what I thought!This was a huge mistake, going out like this, wasn't it? Isn't that what you're thinking? I don't know, maybe I'm delusional but I was actually starting to have a good time! Well, good night, Jimmy and don't ever talk to me again!"

She was about to walk off when he took her hand in his. "Annie, I'm sorry. I-. I know I ruined the evening and it was completely my fault. Just let me walk you to your apartment. I don't want anything to happen to you. After all, this is New York City and who knows what or who is lurking in the shadows."

She tried to hide her grin but it was impossible. "All right." She knew what was coming, but she enjoyed the suspense just the same.


	21. Chapter 21

He took her hand and escorted her to the car. Neither of them said a word until they reached the lobby and then she turned to him, feeling incredibly awkward. "Um, Jimmy… Maybe I should just go. I had a nice time. Goodnight."

She headed for the elevator but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "Wait… Why don't I escort you to your apartment? It's the least I can do."

She smiled and nodded and they got into the elevator. The short ride to her floor was agonizing and the relief she felt when the doors opened was immeasurable. She could feel her heart racing as they walked to her apartment. "Well, here it is. But you already knew that because you… never mind. Goodnight, Jimmy."

"Goodnight, Annie."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she faced her door, trying her best to insert her key into the lock. Damn keys, why do they make them so rigid? She mumbled. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hand covering hers, gently turning the lock and the door floated open.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well… Goodnight Annie. And I'm sorry for ruining your evening. It wasn't my intention. I just… wanted to show you an enjoyable evening because I really, really like you. But I ruined everything, so I should just be going. Goodnight."

She sniffled, watching him turn to walk to the elevator and push the button. In seconds he'd be gone and she may never see him again. And her heart effused to let that happen. She tossed her purse into the doorway and turned to run to him. "Jimmy!"

He looked up, his mouth opening in surprise. "Annie…"

Just inches from him, she stroked his soft cheek with her fingers. "You didn't ruin anything, Jimmy. I'm sorry I got so emotional, I-."

Her arms wrapped around him and her lips were on his kissing him tenderly. She could hear him gasp in surprise and his hand touched her back. The kisses seemed to go on forever, but when she noticed someone in the hallway, watching them, she reluctantly pulled back. "Come on."

"What?"

Her smile grew mischievous. "Just come on."

She'd been through this scenario before, bringing men over to her apartment after a date and it always ended the same way. By morning the man would be gone and she would have little recollection of even having been with him, much less remember his name.

But now she wanted it to be different. She wanted Jimmy to stay… for as long as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

They were barely in Annie's apartment before the kisses resumed; hot, demanding kisses that left little to the imagination. There was no time to move to the bedroom, for the need was suddenly consuming her like a white hot flame ready to ignite a whole forest fire of passion within her. She kissed Jimmy everywhere, running her hands down the length of his body, from his shoulders to the curve of his hips, even daring to go a bit further. She'd never wanted anyone like this before, nor did she have a clue where this hunger was coming from. All she knew was that she wanted Jimmy Callahan. She wanted him desperately. And he wanted her; she could see it in his eyes of blue. Experience had taught her the signs of desire; the flash of light in a man's eyes, the suggestive smiles, the longing of-

"Annie?"

Brought back into the moment, she cupped Jimmy's face in her hands and kissed him deeply. When his lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, she arched her head back sighing with pleasure at the kisses he placed on her heated skin. Her need for him was increasing with each passing moment and it was all she could do not to-

He sat up abruptly, both of them fighting to catch their breath, and she pushed the hair back from her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's late and we have a show tomorrow."

Perplexed , she shook her head. "Wait a minute, a show? What-."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms, a gesture that both startled and elated her. It was funny how such a small thing could mean so much. Taking advantage of his touch, she leaned against him, relishing the feel of him against her. But she couldn't help wishing-

"The show." He repeated. "Remember? Our show? The famed Broadway musical? The sign of our existence? Gosh I can't wait to get on that stage again, singing and dancing my way across the stage!"

"But-."

He kissed her lips softly. "You need your beauty sleep, all right? Although I doubt that you could ever become more beautiful than you are now. But still-"

Tears glistened in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, her mouth pressed against his in an effort to silence him. "Stay, please…" She breathed, hoping her body language and the lack of space between them would tell him how much she needed him. But unexpectedly he drew back. "Jimmy-."

"I can't stay. I'm sorry, Annie." He kissed her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow night, on stage. I love you."

"But Jimmy-."

At the door she stared longingly at him. "Goodnight, Jimmy."

After one last kiss, he smiled at her. "Goodnight, my beautiful feline."

He turned to leave and tears welled in her eyes, watching him walk away. When he disappeared from sight, she brushed the tears from her cheeks and looked around her apartment. God, what was she thinking? What was wrong with her, falling for a man like Jimmy? It was wrong, even more wrong than allowing him to be in a show where he clearly didn't belong. But she'd learned from experience, the heart speaks louder than words.


	23. Chapter 23

It was impossible to concentrate, impossible to think of anything, of anyone other than Jimmy. Everywhere she looked something reminded her of him. The posters of the Broadway musical that filled her bedroom walls, bringing back that fateful day when Jimmy auditioned for a role that didn't actually exist in front of people who had absolutely no power at all to get him into the show. And yet he'd made his way onto the stage without anyone noticing. That is, until the disastrous performance.

But then her eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers he'd given her when he came to pick her up for their date. The flowers were surprisingly still as beautiful now as they were the moment he'd given them to her. They certainly were beautiful and there were so many. Suddenly his words came back to her.

"These are for you."

"I don't understand, Jimmy. There are so many! What in the heck are these?"

"I'm so glad you asked! Well, there are of course Dandelions, but we also have Cat's Tail, Red Lion's Tail, Leopard Flower and Tiger Claw. Flowers named after-."

"Cats..."

She spoke the word aloud, understanding the meaning of the romantic gesture for the first time. Of course… How could she have been so stupid as to miss the connection? It was so obvious! It was a strange gesture to be sure, but it must have taken him days to put the bouquet together. And the money it must have cost…

Most of all, he'd told her (once again) that he loved her.

Her heart began to ache and the tears began to fall. And then it hit her full force. She knew without a doubt that she loved him. If only she could find the words to tell him.


	24. Chapter 24

When she was certain that no more tears would come, she quickly washed her face, not even bothering to change her clothes. Where she was going, it wouldn't matter what she was wearing. Her heart raced as she stepped into the hallway. God, what was wrong with her? Why was she so nervous? Her hand trembled and she knocked on the door, praying silently as she waited for an answer.

Please let someone be home. Please let someone be home.

The door opened revealing Richard and her heart sank. As expected he looked completely shocked to see her. But it wasn't the first time. Everything she did seemed to annoy him these days. "Annie, what are you -?" He froze at the sight of her standing before him, wearing the hideous turquoise dress with the white stripes and the wide belt. "What are you wearing?"

"Richard-."

"Dear God, what kind of over-the counter medication did you take to decide to wear that?"

Anger flared inside of her, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say. And leave it to Richard Karinsky to notice. "What? No witty comeback?"

Now she was fuming. "If you must know… M-my date said that I look stunning in this dress!"

It was definitely a childish comeback of the junior-high variety, but she simply didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. But of course Richard didn't buy it. He smirked, making her want to smack him in the face. "Oh really Annie? And what kind of date was this? One by braille? Oh wait, that's the way all of your dates end up, isn't it? You and he in the bedroom, exploring each other with your hands?" He laughed hysterically as though he'd said the most hilarious thing in the world. But she could only stand there with her mouth open in disgust.

"Richard!" She swallowed hard, thinking about how much she wanted Jimmy to stay and how much she wanted to get to know him better on a much more intimate level. Was that so wrong? But she wasn't about to explain it to Richard. He didn't deserve an explanation of any kind.

She was eternally grateful for the sight of Caroline who strode into the living room wearing her pajamas and robe. And the sight made her eyebrows rise. "What's going on here?"

Caroline smiled. "Oh hey, Annie. . ."

"Hey, yourself."

"What are you doing here this late? It's almost 3am!"

Annie looked point-blank at Richard who quickly looked away. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh… I was just-."

"Working late tonight, right Richard?" Caroline finished, looking strangely suspicious as well. And when Richard laughed nervously Annie knew something was up.

"Right, that's what we were doing." Richard said. "We were working."

"Yeah, you mentioned that. But are you sure about that, Richard?"

"Look, never mind us. I'll… just leave you two alone."

Overcome with relief when Richard left the room, Annie smiled. Maybe Richard actually had compassion after all, but she seriously doubted it.

"No, it's… All right, Richard. You can stay, but I-…" Her voice trailed away and she sighed deeply, wishing like hell that she was with Jimmy. Right now she would do anything to be in his arms, where she belonged. Caroline was looking at her with concern but how could she possibly explain how she felt about Jimmy when it was so difficult for her to even imagine the words?

She gasped in surprise when she felt a small warm weight on her back and she turned to find Caroline watching her in concern. "Hey, are you all right?"

Annie blinked back tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-." The lie gave way to tears that she'd held in for far too long. She saw Caroline and Richard exchange perplexed looks and Caroline draped an arm around Annie, allowing Annie to cry on her shoulder. "Annie, what's going on? What is this about?"

Wearily Annie raised her head and looked tearfully at her friend. "I'm in love with my IRS agent!"


	25. Chapter 25

Caroline and Richard exchanged glances. "IRS agent? Annie, who are you talking about?"

"Jimmy, you know… the guy who audited me? Is obsessed with Cats and the audition that we…" The words faded, replaced by a feeling of guilt. How could she have tricked him like that? It was true that at the time she had no feelings for him whatsoever, but she had no idea that she'd actually fall in love with the man!

Meanwhile, Caroline and Richard's eyes widened in shock. "You mean…"

"Yes, Richard, Jimmy Callahan, the one who auditioned for a role in Cats, and Del's stupid friend Charlie gave him a part! I loathed Jimmy at first but now-." Horrifyingly Annie began to cry prompting Caroline to go to her, grasping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Annie sobbed as Caroline rubbed her back.

"Whoa, you really have it bad for this guy!" Richard laughed. But neither Caroline nor Annie were amused.

"Richard, go home!" Caroline shouted.

"And miss all of this drama?"

"Richard, just go!"

Richard threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll leave. But I want details!"

Caroline shoved her colorist out of the apartment. "Goodbye, Richard. Thanks for the help tonight."

Annie would have laughed at the sight, but instead she sank into Caroline's sofa and cried even harder. Always the caring friend, Caroline sat beside her allowing

Annie to cry on her shoulder once more. "Hey, hey… what's going on?"

"I-I love him, Caroline!" Annie sobbed.

Caroline sighed and held Annie closer. "Annie, my God, you really do love him! I've never seen you like this!"

"That's because I've never been like this, Caroline! What's wrong with me? I hated him at first… I really and truly hated him, but somehow…"

"What happened?"

Annie took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Caroline the whole story, including every detail of their date at Remo's and even the time spent in her apartment. And when she finished her story, Caroline handed her a tissue.

Annie blotted her eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks."

"Annie, I hate to say this but he sounds completely wonderful. I mean, he's so romantic, and… my God, giving you flowers named after cats?"

"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever heard of? I mean, I thought it was totally weird at first but now… Oh man, I don't know what I think but when I realized what he had done, I realized just how much being in Cats means to him. And I guess…. It just touched something inside of me. He's just so… completely wonderful. And

I love him so much."

Now it was Caroline who blotted her eyes with a Kleenex. "That's beautiful."

Annie sighed deeply and wiped away her own tears. "God, I've become a walking Hallmark Card! I don't know what to do!"

"I think at this point there's only one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"Tell him how you feel."

She gasped in horror at the thought. "What? You mean, tell him that I love him? I can't! What if he rejects me?"

"Annie, if he really loves you like he says he does then he won't reject you. He'll be happier than he ever dreamed. And so will you."

"You really think so?"

Caroline smiled. "I do."

Annie's heart leapt in her chest and she hugged Caroline tightly. "Thanks Caroline."

"No problem. Now it's late so you should probably get some sleep. Or at least try."

"All right." After giving Caroline one last hug, Annie rose from the sofa and walked to the door. But she paused and looked at her friend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

A mischievous smile crossed Annie's lips. "IS something going on between you and Richard?"

Caroline's hand flew to her chest in a dramatic fashion. "What? No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous. We were just-."

"Working, I know. Seems kind of late to be working, doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, but-."

"Look, it's none of my business and I know you'll tell me when you're ready to tell me. But just know that I want you to be happy. And if it's with Richard or another guy, then so be it."

Annie's words earned her a hug that she leaned into, finding comfort in her friend's arms. "Thank you, Annie. And don't be afraid to tell Jimmy how you feel. You never know what will happen. He might surprise you!"

As Annie turned to go back to her apartment she found herself smiling. A surprise from Jimmy was exactly what she was hoping for.


	26. Chapter 26

The performance was, to put it lightly, a complete and utter disaster; even worse that the other performances. And that was saying a lot. By the middle of the first Act, nearly a third of the audience had vacated the theatre and those who remained were shouting so many obscenities and degrading words that Annie could barely hear herself singing, let alone the music of the orchestra. And the glares she received from the other "Cats" certainly didn't go unnoticed. Her career was fading fast and if she didn't do something quickly, things were sure to become worse. But there was nothing she could do except to sing louder and pretend like everything was perfectly normal.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the orchestra played the final strands of "The Addressing of Cats". The cast bowed politely and save for the scattered and very faint applause, not a sound could be heard. As the rest of the audience rose to leave, the cast members disbursed, fleeing the stage as quickly as possible. However, a few chose to stay and present Annie with a few choice words, most of which weren't very positive.

"Thanks a lot, Annie!"

"You've ruined my career! And my life!"

"You really blew it this time!"

"Good thing you have an understudy. She'll be seeing more work than you! That is if you still have a job tomorrow!"

The comments continued, mostly laced with swear words that even Annie wouldn't say. Normally her skin was thicker than molasses and she'd insulted Richard and Del enough times to join this crowd by hurling even worse insults their way. But the insults and comments included Jimmy and, well… that was something she just couldn't handle right now… or any time. Her chest began to ache and she swallowed hard, willing her tears to remain near the surface. But the last insult from Jacob, the arrogant jackass who played Rumpleteaser hit her in the gut, knocking the emotional wind out of her.

"Hey, Annie, why don't you throw that Cat of yours in front of a moving truck and then bury him in the backyard where he belongs?"

She gasped in horror, appalled that someone could say something so cruel. But before she could reply, she was lifted off her feet and twirled around. When she floated back to the ground, her heart leapt in her chest. "Jimmy…"

He smiled at her, handsome even in full makeup and a Cat costume. And it was hard to resist kissing him. When the kiss, which was all too brief, ended, he hugged her tightly. "Oh Annie, wasn't that incredible? I know we've done this show before but it's the most exhilarating feeling in the world! Just think Annie, you and I-."

"MISS SPADERO!"

She gasped in surprise and whirled around, stunned to find herself looking into the raging eyes of the show director, also known as her boss.

"Mr. Nunn…"

"SPADERO? A WORD… NOW!"

She turned and looked helplessly at Jimmy who wore a blank expression. "Annie, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know. Wait here, okay?"

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"No, it's better if I go alone."

"All right, But I'll be waiting." Jimmy leaned to kiss her but she drew back, feeling the watchful eye of Mr. Nunn. And reluctantly she walked toward him, feeling her heart race beneath her chest. "You wanted to see me?"

"You're damn right I did! Come with me!"

"A-all right. But where-."

"My office."

Oh God….

She followed him around the corner and up the stairs to the office that she'd seen many times before, the one she'd been in when she came in to apply for her job. But now things were different. They paused at the door and he thrust it open.

"All right, Miss Spadaro Come in."

She did as he asked, gasping in horror when Helen entered the room.

"Close the door."

Mr. Nunn took a seat across from her while Helen sat beside her, the two pairs of eyes boring into her soul.

"What's going on? And what's she doing here?" Annie demanded.

Helen simply smirked while Mr. Nunn cleared his throat. "Miss Spadaro, it has come to my attention that you've taken it upon yourself to audition and hire a cast member without my consent."

She swallowed hard. "I-I don't know what you-."

"Does the name Jimmy Callahan ring a bell?"

"Um, well…"

"Miss Spadaro, I've seen your performances and I must say that you have a tremendous talent."

She blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Well, thank you, Mr. Nunn."

"BUT IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT MR. CALLAHAN, YOU'LL NEVER WORK ON ANY STAGE EVE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She cringed at his booming voice which, even in the large office made it seem even louder. "Um… yes, of course. Well, I guess if you have to let Jimmy go, then you have to let him go. This will crush him, but go easy on him, all right? I swear I won't say a word until after you tell him. He may seem a little different on the outside but he's very sensitive and-."

"Get rid of him, Annie."

She looked at Helen in disbelief. "What?"

"Get rid of him, in any way you can, or you're fired. Do you understand me?"

"But Mr. Nunn, why can't you-."

Mr. Nunn rose from his chair, pressing his hands on his desk. "Because I'm the director of this show, also known as your boss. Fire him or else!"

Suddenly feeling bold she rose to her feet. "Or else what?"

He smiled slyly. "Believe me; you don't want to know the answer to that question! Now get rid of him, immediately!"

She lowered her head. "Yes, sir."

"Now, good day, Miss Spadaro!"

As Annie left the office and walked down the stairs to return to her dressing room, she blinked back tears. God, she couldn't do this! What would she say? Jimmy was sweet and sensitive and this… this would crush him… no… worse than that. This would absolutely kill him. Cats was his life and he'd finally been given a chance but now…

She had to remain strong. And maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as she imagined. It's not like he'd be unemployed. And he still had his IRS job.

When she'd showered and changed into her clothes, she took a deep breath and went to find Jimmy. The quicker she could break the news to him, the sooner she could apologize. And the sooner they could begin the rest of their lives together.


	27. Chapter 27

Grateful to be hidden behind the large stage curtains, Annie paced the floor. In her mind, she rehearsed what she was going to say to Jimmy. But nothing seemed right. How was she supposed to tell the man that she loved that he was about to lose the job he'd waited for his entire life? If it were anyone else…

"Annie, thank God!"

She turned in surprise to find him rushing toward her and he scooped her into his arms. He'd showered and changed his blonde hair damp and shiny. But it was his wardrobe that made her heart skip a beat. He was wearing the black sweatshirt with the Cats logo emblazoned in white letters on the front; the one he'd been wearing for his infamous "audition" with Del and Charlie. But it was the musky scent of his cologne that made her knees weak. "J-Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

He drew her close, resting his cheek against hers. "I was so worried about you?"

"A-about me? Why?"

He turned his head, bringing their faces just inches apart. "Because…I love you, Annie."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her heart ached in anticipation of hurting him. "You're so sweet."

She was rewarded when his fingertips gently lifted her chin and he kissed her softly. "And you're beautiful."

"Jimmy…"

He cradled her face in his hands, making her heart beat faster. "You were gone a long time. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"What? Wh-who? Mr. Nunn? No. He never-."

"Annie, no matter what anyone says or what anyone thinks, you're extremely talented. Your singing and your dancing are phenomenal."

"Thanks Jimmy, but that's not-."

"Why did they take you away? I was so worried! I was afraid that I'd never see you again!"

She sighed deeply. Perhaps telling Mr. Nunn that Jimmy was sensitive was an understatement. He was so much more. But she couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt. "Actually they wanted to talk about you."

His mouth fell open in disbelief. "Me? But why?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she could barely stand to look at him. Silently she prayed for strength and the courage to get her through this. The act seemed weird to her, since she was definitely not religious and the only time she'd ever uttered the words Oh God were during a night of passion with a man she'd only known for a few hours. But now she needed the strength, even if it came from a divine being. His hand went to her shoulder, massaging it gently. "Hey, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing herself to look into his eyes. But doing so proved to be a mistake. With the gentlest touch, he brushed away a tear that slid down her cheek. "Don't cry hon. I'm here for you always. What's wrong?"

More tears fell then. "God, Jimmy I really don't know how to tell you this!"

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything."  
Oh God, he'd just called her Sweetheart. She swallowed hard, not having a clue how to answer.

"Oh… Okay, well Jimmy, the thing is… Th-the show hasn't been doing very well. Um, in fact, Mr. Nunn says that it's on the verge of closing if you can believe that. And he's not very happy about it, so when he pulled me into his office, he...um..."

Jimmy moved closer and took her hand. "He what?"

Just say it, Annie….

She squeezed his hand, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy."

"Sorry? What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy, as of this moment you are no longer a member of the cast of the Broadway production of Cats. Y-you're fired."


	28. Chapter 28

He stared at her for so long that she wondered if he'd become catatonic. "Jimmy? Jimmy, are you all right? Say something, please!"

But he continued to stare at her. And suddenly he laughed… loudly, causing her complete and utter confusion. Who laughed after being told that they'd lost the job they'd wanted their entire life? It just wasn't normal… even for Jimmy! This was definitely not the reaction she'd been expecting.

"Jimmy, what's so funny?"

He hugged her tightly. "Annie this is wonderful! Such a creative display of humor! You should be on Broadway doing plays, not just musicals! Oh, or better yet, on the big screen opposite someone really spectacular like… Oh I don't know, Kelsey Grammar or John Mahoney! Now they-."

"Jimmy, this isn't a joke! I'm sorry!"

"Of course it's a joke! I mean could you imagine even for one moment if that were-." His voice trailed away when he noticed that she wasn't smiling. "You're… serious."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He swallowed hard and paced in a circle.

"Are you all right?"

"Sure. I'm fine. Well, I guess that's that. It was nice while it lasted."

"You mean you're not upset? You're not angry?"

"Why should I be angry? This is… Oh, wait a minute. This is a joke, right?"

"Jimmy, I told you, it's not a joke!"

He laughed even harder, causing her further anxiety. "This is wonderful!"

Her eyebrows rose. "It is?"

To her surprise he kissed her lips. "Annie, this is genius! Scaring cast members into becoming better performers by telling them that they're fired! It's brilliant!"

"But Jimmy…"

But he continued to go on and on, talking about what a brilliant and ingenious strategy she'd come up with, until she simply couldn't take it any longer.

"God, Jimmy don't you get it? This isn't a joke! At all!" She was yelling now, the result of pent-up emotions. He fell silent watching her and she knew she had to explain but she simply couldn't stop the roller coaster of words that left her mouth. "A-actually it is a joke, Jimmy. All of it and I can't believe you fell for it! God, who does that?"

"What are you talking-."

"The audition, or so-called audition. It wasn't real, Jimmy. It was totally and completely fake! I mean, I don't know how we managed to get you onto the stage to perform when you weren't ever in the show to begin with but it was brilliant, wasn't it? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should be acting on Broadway because that performance was priceless!"

If she had been able to look at him, the sight of his fallen expression would have broken her heart. And so her eyes remained fixated around the stage. "God, it's such a relief to get it all out into the open!"

"So… you used me?"

"Well, not used, but-."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I-I… Oh come on, Jimmy, you must have figured it out. Those two guys, Del and Charlie. They're friends of mine. Well, actually not mine, but Caroline's. This whole thing was a set-up! After all, you just wanted an audition right? And you said that if you had an audition that I'd never have to pay taxes again, right?"

"Right…"

His expression changed, and he ran his hand through his blonde hair, indicating that he finally understood. And then he walked away, exhaling deeply.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry but at least you know now, right?"

He said nothing but disappeared behind the curtain. Just when she thought he was gone, he returned. And the angry expression on his face scared her. "Can't you just say something?"

"Just tell me something, Annie… WHY? Am I that gullible? Do you think I'm stupid?"

He sniffled and the tears on his cheeks made her want to go to him and take him into her arms. But she didn't dare. And at that moment, she realized that she might never be able to hold him in her arms again.

"Of course not! You're not stupid and I would never think-. Jimmy, I'm sorry!" "

"I love you! Isn't that enough? I guess it's not good enough for you, is it? I know about your reputation, Annie, your habit of using men for the pleasure of… well, pleasure. I heard it every day in my dressing room. None of the other Cats would ever talk to me or even acknowledge that I was there, but I heard them laughing and what they were saying about me; about how I was a disgrace and how they couldn't believe that Mr. Nunn would hire someone like me. But I wouldn't listen to anything they said, about me or about you, and all the men you'd supposedly slept with, one right after another. I refused to believe it, any of it. Because you believed in me when no one else would. Even at work, I get passed over for an office with a window. The people I work with think I'm a joke and finally… finally I'd found something that I thought would last a lifetime. I guess I was wrong. I'm just an IRS agent, remember?"

She was crying openly now, silently begging for his forgiveness. "Jimmy, I'm sorry-."

"Damn you! Do you have any idea who much this hurts me?"

"I'm so sorry. I never-

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She jumped at the booming words. "Stop saying I'm sorry! Because you know it's not true!"

"What?"

"Just… Get away from me, all right? You're a pathetic person, Annie Spadaro and I never want to see you again, ever! Do you understand?"

"But-."

"Goodbye, Ms. Spadaro!"

"Jimmy, wait!"

But he stormed away, leaving her on the stage. Oddly enough at that moment the lights dimmed, as though indicating the end of a show and she turned to head for her dressing room. But she remained as she was, frozen in place in the middle of the stage. And it was there that she collapsed into a ball on the floor and cried.


	29. Chapter 29

(Three Weeks Later)

Annie woke feeling the effects of the night before. She couldn't have felt worse if she had been hit by an 18-wheeler. Damn, she could barely think straight and it took all the strength she could muster (which wasn't much) just to climb out of bed. And she wondered why she even bothered, and more importantly, why she hadn't gotten used to mornings like these, even if she couldn't remember what in the hell had happened the night before.

For the past three weeks it had been the same routine, but the magic was gone. The show meant nothing to her anymore. Those first few performances after her argument with Jimmy that caused him to leave her pained her to the core and she had barely gotten through the second Act before she burst into tears. But since it happened at almost every performance, she'd learned to hide it well, slowly making her way to the back of the stage as the cast bowed to the thunderous applause.

Cats was once again the hit of Broadway, and he should be happy, but she was miserable. However, being at work was nothing compared to being at home alone. That was the worst. She barely spoke to anyone, not even Caroline, choosing instead to dodge email and voice mail messages. With any luck Caroline would assume that things were great with Jimmy and that they had been spending a lot of time together. And she knew that Caroline would be happy for her. If only that were the case.

Besides, if the glimpses of Caroline and Richard that she'd caught in the hallway were any indication, Caroline wasn't all that interested in Annie's love life anyway. Caroline, it seemed had found a new love of her own. As obnoxious as the guy was, Annie couldn't help smiling at the stolen kisses Caroline and Richard shared when they thought no one was around. But the moment Annie returned to her apartment, she was sobbing into her pillow.

She missed Jimmy so much that it physically hurt. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd sent him emails and called his office only to have her attempts ignored. And despite the countless messages she left for him, she never heard a word. It was becoming harder and harder to have a normal life. Or any life for that matter. She wanted so badly to talk to Caroline but she couldn't bring herself to admit that she'd screwed things up, badly. She was mere minutes from booking a one-way trip to… well, she didn't care where she ended up as long as it was far away from civilization. But she remained where she was.

Needing to do something, anything, she went to check her mail. But even on the way to the mail box she couldn't help but think about what had happened. How had she managed to screw up her life so badly? Why hadn't she just told Jimmy how she felt about him? That she was in love with him? Instead she yelled at him; horrible, awful things that she would never yell at another soul-not even Del, Richard or Charlie-and she certainly didn't love any of those creeps. Well, it was too late to do anything about it anyway. Jimmy was gone and-

The envelope in her hand stilled and she stared at the address in shock. She knew the address well. But it was the name of the sender that made her feel as though she might faint. It was from the IRS.

Jimmy…

With record speed she tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter, imagining what it might say. Dare she hope that he'd poured his heart out to her in the most romantic (and unusual) love letter ever written? The idea made her heart flutter and she quickly unfolded the letter, which, to her dismay was not a love letter at all. It was surprisingly formal, which was never a good sign.

Dear Ms. Spadaro:  
It has come to our attention that you have failed to comply with a recent audit, demanding that you pay the amount below immediately and in full or risk severe legal consequences. Below you will find a breakdown of your owing, along with the grand total. For your convenience an envelope has been provided for your payment. The postage however is your responsibility. We look forward to resolving this matter soon.  
Sincerely,  
Jimmy Callaghan.

Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of his handwritten signature above his printed name, a testament to how pathetic her life had become. But the sentiment was short-lived when she glanced at the total amount due;

$420,000

No… it wasn't possible… this had be a joke. For the total was more money than she had seen or would ever see in her lifetime… at least all at once. And then she noticed the date… Due immediately. She couldn't possibly pay this bill. It would completely wipe her out, emotionally and financially. She wouldn't be able to pay her rent or her car payments, utilities, or even eat for that matter. She needed someone to talk to, badly.

Her eyes blurred by tears she staggered over to Caroline's apartment, praying that he friend was home. But she was too weak to even knock on the door. Instead she slumped against the door, sobbing into her hands. She cried so long that she'd forgotten where she was until the door opened suddenly and she fell onto her friend.

"Whoa! Annie, what in the hell are you doing out here?"  
But the question only made Annie burst into tears once more, sobbing into her friend's thick terry cloth robe.

Caroline looked at Annie helplessly and guided her into the apartment, shooing her cat Salty out of the way. They sat on the sofa and she managed to get up long enough to make Annie a cup of tea. "Here you go."

Annie took the cup with trembling hands. "Thanks."

"What's going on?"

Annie looked up tearfully. "God, Caroline if you only knew what a loaded question that is! Everything is wrong!"

"Does this have anything to do with that guy, Johnny?"

"Jimmy and it has everything to do with him, Caroline! He hates me!"

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous. He doesn't-."

"He won't return my calls or reply to my emails and I just got this letter in the mail!" She handed Caroline the letter, crying harder as she watched her friend pull out the piece of paper. And as expected, Caroline's eyes widened. "$420,000? Are you kidding me?"

"And they want it in full! I can't possibly come up with that kind of money, Caroline! I'm going to have to move to another state! Like Wisconsin!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Trust me; you do not want to move to Wisconsin!"

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to talk to him as soon as possible!"

"Are you crazy? I can't! What would I say? I've ruined everything!"

"If you love him like you say you do, and believe me, I think you do… otherwise you wouldn't be here sobbing to me at this time of night…Look, just talk to him, okay?"

"I don't know what I would say!"

"You'll think of something, trust me. Things will work out. If you and Jimmy are meant to be, it will happen."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Annie smiled through her tears and hugged Caroline tightly. "Thanks Caroline."

"No problem. "Now go home and get some sleep so that you'll be ready to face him tomorrow."

Annie smiled as she returned to her apartment. Tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of her life.


	30. Chapter 30

The Next Day-IRS Office

Even before she'd gotten out of the car, Annie's heart pounded beneath her chest. She had no idea what she was going to say, but Caroline was right. However, the idea of talking to Jimmy didn't make her feel any better or more confident. However, she had to do it if she wanted to keep her sanity.

Within minutes she'd made her way into the building and was standing in front of the receptionist. The woman, who looked like a reject from a sixties' television series, glanced at Annie through horn-rimmed glasses, making her feel even more uncomfortable. But there was no way that Annie was going to let a woman like that stand in the way of true love. It just wasn't going to happen. And she smiled at her sudden burst of confidence, wherever it had come from.

"May I help you?"

Annie wrinkled her nose at the annoying nasally voice of the receptionist. "Yeah, you can! You can get on your intercom and tell Jimmy Callaghan that he has a visitor!"

"And who can I-."

"Annie Spadaro."

"Right, Spadaro. You know I vaguely recall Mr. Callaghan telling us this morning to make sure he's not disturbed… by you or by anyone."

"Get him, now!"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no, but-."

"Then I insist on knowing the nature of your visit."

Annie reached into her purse and pulled out the letter. "All right if you're going to be that damn adamant about it, I'm here about this! Now let me see him!"

"Very well." She pushed the button and waited. "Mr. Callaghan, there's an Annie Spadaro here to see you."

"Damn it, I thought I told you to get rid of her if she showed up! I don't want to see her! Tell her to get out, now!"

Annie's heart clinched in her chest and she could see the receptionist trying to hide her smile. "Mr. Callaghan's very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I need to see him, now!" Annie cried. "It's urgent! Try again!"

The receptionist sighed and pushed the button for the intercom. "Very well. Mr. Callaghan, I'm sorry to bother you but Ms. Spadaro says it's urgent and is very adamant about seeing you and-."

"Damn it, Rita, do you want to lose your job? I already told you that I don't want to see Ms. Spadaro!"

Annie's eyes filled with tears. He had no idea how much he was hurting her. Or perhaps he did and he just didn't care. She was about to break down completely when Rita rose from her chair. "Ms. Spadaro, Mr. Callaghan doesn't wish to see you so you should probably-."

But Annie was already walking toward Jimmy's office door, ignoring the shouts of the demented Rita. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she could hear Rita frantically trying to reach Jimmy on the intercom, but she didn't care. Instead she stood in front of his office door and knocked loudly. "Jimmy, open up!"

"I'm very busy and I don't have time-."

With a surprising amount of force, she forced the door open, trying, trying not to let her heart flutter at the sight of him. Despite his stern glare, he looked absolutely wonderful. How had he become even more handsome in the days since their fight?

"Damn it, I said-."

"I don't care what you said, Jimmy! I need to talk to you!"

He pursed his lips and turned his face away from her. "I don't think we have anything to talk about so I need you to leave!"

The words hurt as though he had slapped her but she refused to break down in front of him. "No, I'm not leaving until you explain this!" When he turned around, she flashed the letter in front of his face.

"What's that?"

"What's this? What's this? This is a letter from the IRS, signed by you, saying that I owe $42,000 and demanding the money in full!"

"Ah. Well, then I suggest that you get out your checkbook!"

"Jimmy, you know I don't have this kind of money! You're the one who audited me for God's sake! You know everything about me! Well, my financial status anyway, and paying this is completely impossible!"

"Then you're in serious trouble, aren't you?"

"But I can't possibly-." She paused staring at the letter a bit closer. Something wasn't right. And then she knew… Wait a minute… This isn't even a real letter, is it? I don't owe all of this money! This was just a big set up! Damn you, Jimmy!"

"All right, fine! It was a ploy. You fell for it! Now will you do me the satisfaction of leaving?"

"Jimmy, please! Just let me say what I came to say and then I'll leave! I swear it! I'll never bother you again!"

When she could no longer hide her tears, she sniffled, somewhat relieved when he sighed deeply.

"Fine, just say what you have to say. You have five minutes."

"Five min-Jimmy… Okay, okay, look. I know you hate me and I don't blame you but if you'll just let me explain…"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm listening."

Daringly she walked further into the room until she was standing directly in front of him. And yet she made sure that she kept a reasonable distance between them. "I never meant for this to happen, any of it. I never meant for Charlie to give you the part in Cats, nor did I expect the casting crew to actually let you on the stage, but they did and-." Her voice was becoming harder and harder to control and her composure started to waver.

"Is that why you're here? So that you can tell me how horrible I was? Well, you've already made that point very clear, Annie Spadaro!"

"Jimmy, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

"Oh damn you, Jimmy, don't you get it?" She shouted. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you!"

The office fell silent and she looked away crying softly. She could feel him moving closer until the heat resonated from his body. But she didn't dare turn around. She couldn't. Instead she stared at his office door.

"Look, I know what you're going to say Jimmy, and you're right. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant… to find you so good looking or for you to be so sweet and loving and I… I couldn't help myself. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but once I started falling for you, I fell hard. I went from not caring about you at all to never want to be without you. And the last three weeks have been absolute hell without you. Don't you understand that? I just want to be with you all the time, to hold you and kiss you and… well; it doesn't matter anyway because I've ruined things forever. I-."

His hands were on her shoulders massaging gently and when she felt his warm lips on her neck she pulled away. "Jimmy, no… I can't…"

"Why?"

She turned around, her heart pained at the look on his face. "Because I-I hurt you, Jimmy. And I'm so sorry! I-I should leave."

"Annie-."

Before he could stop her, she ran out of the office and into the parking lot. She was almost to her car when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned, finding herself in his arms. His lips where on hers and the kisses were far beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She'd never been kissed by a man this way, ever.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as possible, wanting every inch of his lean body against hers. And then breathless, she drew back and stared into his eyes of blue, wanting so much to kiss him again. But it was when he pushed a fallen lock of hair from her eyes that she burst into tears.

He drew her close, holding her against him while she sobbed into his sweater vest. And even when her tears subsided, he never let go. He rubbed her back and her shoulders in an attempt to calm her shuddering body, but still she clung to him. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy! I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I said! You're wonderful and

I don't care if you work at the IRS or if you're not a professional dancer. As long as you're with me and want to be with me, nothing else matters. I love you, Jimmy Callaghan."

He smiled and gently tilted her face upward until their lips met. "I love you too, Annie. I love you so much."

She kissed him again, a tender, sweet kiss that she could feel throughout her body and then drew back, stroking his cheeks with her fingertips. "I don't want anything to ever come between us again. And that's why I've made a decision. A big one."

"What decision?"

"I'm quitting Cats."

His mouth fell open in horror. "Annie, no! You can't!"

"But I ruined it for you, Jimmy! You love it more than life, and I ruined it by playing a horrible trick on you! How can I expect you to come to see my shows when-."

"I'll be there for each and every one. Not because I want to see Cats. But because I want to see you."

"I don't know… Oh, this is so wrong, Jimmy! And I'm in enough trouble as it is so maybe it's for the best! I-."

His fingers covered her lips in an attempt to silence her. "Annie, you have to keep dancing! It's your dream and I won't be the one to shatter that dream. I had my dream come true, dancing on stage with the woman I love in the best musical around."

"No, it's not right!"

"But what would you do?"

"There are other shows on Broadway, Jimmy! There's Les Miz, A Chorus Line, Phantom of the Opera… I'll just audition until I land a role!"

"Annie, please don't give up your career for me! You haven't ruined the show for me at all. In fact, you've made it better. The show wouldn't be nearly as wonderful without you. You look so beautiful dancing on stage that you take my breath away."

"I love you." She breathed before giving him a long, slow kiss. When the kiss ended he grinned shyly. "Wow… that was…"

"Only the beginning. There's a lot more where that came from. A lot more."

He swallowed hard, clearly nervous about what was to come. But she would make sure that he was completely at ease… as soon as they arrived at her place. She took his hand and smiled. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I do owe a lot to the IRS, don't I? And what better way to pay my dues than in person? And then perhaps I can show you a few moves from Cats that weren't meant to be acted out on stage?"

She kissed his jawline letting her lips trail down to his neck and onto his collar bone and he gasped, obviously pleased with her performance thus far. "Um, where do these acts take place?"

"My bedroom…" She whispered seductively in his ear, before kissing him deeply.

Without taking his lips from hers, he pushed the intercom button. "Cancel my appointments. I need to leave."

The kisses resumed hot and passionate and Annie could hardly wait to return to her apartment. If she had known that being audited would have led to this she would have done it long before now. But there was no harm in making up for lost time.

THE END


End file.
